


A Bad Dream

by JeanOtakuXL91



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanOtakuXL91/pseuds/JeanOtakuXL91
Summary: A short Inuyasha fanfic.Inuyasha (C) Rumiko TakahashiIchiro (C) XfangheartX





	A Bad Dream

On a cool summer's night in a quiet small village where everyone are all asleep including the half-demon, Inuyasha and his wife Kagome, lying together peacefully in their futon.

Kagome was snuggled comfortably as, Inuyasha hold her close to his chest sharing his warmth to her which is why how much she enjoys that.

Everything seems nice until her peaceful slumber comes to an end when she hears a small whimper.

“M...Mom...? Mom...”

“Hmmm?” Kagome moaned.

She slowly opening her eyes, and sat up. Turning herself only to see her 4 year old son, Ichiro stood before her as he was in her night robe. His dog ears were droop down, as his golden eyes which they glow in the darkness same as his father's, but his eyes were watered with tears as each dripping drops of them trickled down both of his cheeks while sniffing his nose.

“Ichiro? What are you doing up?” She asked him. “Sweetie, what's the matter?” Kagome looked concern.

“I...I had a bad dream, Mom.” He whimpered.

“Oh, Ichiro. A bad dream?” Kagome takes her arms out signing him to come over for a sheltering embrace which he comes over, and crawled to her. “That's it sweetheart. Your safe with me now.”

She stroke his head while brushing his long sliver grey hair which slowly calms the little quarter-demon down.

Kagome then looks over to her husband still snoring as place her hand on his shoulder lightly shaking him.

“Inuyasha. Wake up.”

He groan softly as he half open his sleepy eyes.

“Huh? What is it, Kagome? Is it morning already?” He said yawning loudly.

“No.”

“It isn't? Then why did you wake me for?” His blurry vision becomes clear as he sees his son being held close to, Kagome's arms still whimpering, and tears streaming down his face.

“Ichiro? What's wrong?” He asked.

“He had a bad dream, Inuyasha. That's what.” She answered.

“Oh...really?” He tilt his head. “Is this true, son?”

“Mmhmm.” He nodded clinging on to her mother's nightgown buried his face in her chest muffling his whimpers while she kept stroking his head.

“I see.” He reach his hand over to him.

“Can you tell us all about it?” Inuyasha said.

“Yes...why don't you tell us everything about your dream.” She softy said as she peck a kiss on top of his head.

Ichiro told them that he dreamed about being chased by a giant ogre demon in a dark forest trying to eat him which he start sobbing more.

“Aww don't worry, Ichiro your safe with us. You know you father would never allow that to happen. Isn't that right dear?” Kagome glanced over to him smiling.

“Yeah...Besides if anything trying to eat ya, son they'll be answering to me.” He point to himself proudly which made, Ichiro smile wiping his tears away.

“And don't forget me honey.” She teased him by nudging her elbow at him which caused him to chuckle at her.

“Keh!” He scoffed. “Yeah, and your mother.”

Kagome giggled which, Ichiro join in.

After that things are starting to clam down as Kagome ask him if he likes to sleep with them which he agrees to. Ichiro was now in the middle of the futon as both, Inuyasha, and Kagome are huddle in together with them shielding him in a safe slumber.

“He's seems to be asleep now.” She said. “I hope he has sweets dreams this time.”

“He probably will now that he's safe with us.” He look at him as he stroke one of his forelocks. “Besides it's our duty as parents to protect our child, Kagome.”

“Yeah...” She agreed as she looks at him with her eyes soften.

“I love you, Inuyasha.”

He softly chuckled at his wife as he reach his hand toward her stroking her raven black locks.

“I love you too, Kagome.”

Both he, and Kagome return back to their peaceful slumber.


End file.
